Talking with Shadows
by ani
Summary: ...the little boy he'd left behind was in front of him again. *Spoilers for Ch. 114. DoumekiWatanuki*


Title: Talking with Shadows  
Author: ani  
Word count: 900 (It's the first time I got even!)  
Rating: PG for implied 104  
Disclaimer: it's CLAMP's universe, I'm only playing in it.

--------------------------------------

"I was wondering if it'd work."

He recognized that warm voice that always had a hint of a laugh behind it. Opening his eyes, he found he was standing in front of the temple. What really surprised him was who was standing in front of him.

If he hadn't been told countless times, he would have thought he had a twin. But his hair was a little longer and he didn't smoke.

"Glad to see I can still surprise you," that voice laughed at the stare.

"Grandfather…" he finally spoke up. "Watanuki says you talk in his dreams, why are you in mine?"

He smiled as he shook his head. "Always so straightforward towards others Shizuka, but never with yourself," he said softly before turning to him, "Don't you remember what happened earlier?"

"We'd been sent into the forest… a bear spirit attacked him…" he started, his arm absently covering his stomach.

"Yes, and as usual you took the brunt of the attack," Grandfather paused as he crushed out his cigarette. "That was quite a beating. You were bleeding badly, Kimihiro-kun had to take you to the hospital."

"I don't--"

"You passed out on him before he said it." He interrupted as he turned, started walking to the gardens. Of course, his beloved 'shadow' followed. "You really need to stop that Shizuka."

"What Grandfather?"

"Kimihiro-kun is a lot tougher than he looks," he turned to find a touch of worry on his face. "Remember Shizuka, he's been through so much more than you have. He's dealt with pains you haven't faced yet."

That cool determination returned. "I don't want him to hurt anymore."

He stopped and sat on the bench, pulling out another cigarette. "Which would you rather put him through: a physical pain that will heal and be forgotten over time," he lit up, "or the emotional pain of loosing another important person in his life because they were trying to protect him?"

He turned away, leaning against the fence opposite him, exactly like he expected. "I'm not saying let him die Shizuka. I'm just saying you're his partner, not his bodyguard. He heals just as easily as you."

Grandfather couldn't fight the knowing smile as his grandson sagged. To anyone else, he'd only hung his head; but his elbows bending some proved it was more. "Is there anything you'd like to say Shizuka?"

He knew his grandfather was more patient than he was, so he took his time.

He'd gone through three cigarettes before he finally spoke up. "Just because it's your name doesn't mean you have to live up to it," he prodded like he used to as he stood, watching Shizuka turn to him with a soft smile.

"I almost forgot…" he barely whispered as his gaze fell.

Grandfather just stepped closer, placing a caring hand on his shoulder. "It happens to us all Shizuka." He smiled as he took his chin, made him look him in the eye. "You have amazing patience with him Shizuka. But you must realize that, in his own way, Kimihiro-kun has just as much patience with you." He chuckled at his jump. "He still puts up with you, doesn't he?"

The light in Shizuka's eyes spoke more than he would.

Happier thoughts of Watanuki made him remember. "How did you get here?"

"Straight as an arrow," he sighed, still smiling. "Kimihiro-kun is asleep in the chair beside you, leaning on the bed. Your aura's repelling all the evil spirits and energies in the hospital, he can't leave your side for long. Only the charm the witch gave him protected him while they patched you up; but it's weaker now, Kimihiro-kun can barely leave the room alone. With the both of you asleep, I thought I'd try to use your bond to talk to you."

He laughed as Shizuka flinched. "I already knew before Kimihiro-kun told me about your eyes. All that hard work for nothing," his grandson's gaze fell as he thought of the journal. "He felt he was doing the right thing: the archer needs his eyes more than the target does."

"The seer needs his eyes so the archer knows where his target is." Shizuka retorted.

He only nodded, "That's true, but it is also how he feels. Or did. You've noticed, haven't you?"

Shizuka smiled softly. And he swore he saw the faintest tint cross his cheeks.

Grandfather just laughed again as he turned and started walking away, the will-o-wisps slowly growing, glowing around him. "He is getting to know you, see through your walls," he turned back to him with a wink, "So don't give up yet."

His body slowly fading with the wisps pulled at something deep. "Grandpa…" he couldn't stop it from sounding like a whimper.

He turned around and smiled, the little boy he'd left behind was in front of him again. "Don't worry My Shadow, I'll be back again," he bowed, and as he stood, he saw his grandson lower his hand as he left.

He woke up to ceiling tiles, slight pains in countless places, and the drug-induced floatiness. Turning to the right, he smiled. His glasses were smushed between his arm and his nose – he couldn't believe he could sleep like that. But he was, sound asleep. He was surprised to find a tear resting on his nose. Wiping it away before stroking his hair, he sighed, whispering:

"Thank you."


End file.
